Aniwitch
by i am lord voldemort
Summary: A mad twist between Harry Potter and the Animorphs. Kirsten is the 7th animorph- and a witch. what can she do to stop Visser 3voldemort?


It was Valentine's Day, and I didn't have a boyfriend. Yup, that's right. Loveless. On Valentine's Day. The only kid in the whole school without a date. It was really a shameful thing. Pathetic, really.  
It was partially my fault. Once, a Slytherin had watched me demorph, and they had thought I was an Animagus. Everyone had known by the next day, and me, being in my first year, was considered a Death Eater. I was actually part of a secret motion to resist the Yeerks. We called ourselves the Animorphs. The only problem was finding out where the missions were because the rest of the gang was in America, yet I was here, learning witchcraft in England.  
What a geek I was. How could I not have a date? Maybe I didn't spend enough time finding one. I mean, I did have a pretty face and a good shape. But, maybe it had to do with the fact that I spent every free second I had fighting in the resistance against the Yeerks. I mean, that was important and all, I guess. I just couldn't abandon my duties and run off and find a boyfriend. No, that wouldn't be cool.  
I was near the breaking point. O.W.L.'s were coming up, the Yeerks were getting vicious, I was 10,000 miles from home, a supposed Animagus, a supposed Death Eater, and worst, I didn't have a boyfriend. There were only two things that I liked about being here. I could evade the time limit by becoming just one animal, the dragon, and that secretly, I had defeated another Yeerk controller with a new spell. I was going two ask two of my free friends to become Aniwitches with me soon. Jake had given me permission. After class with McGonagall, I had asked her to stay behind with Chelsea and Tory. Tory's real name was Victoria. I asked McGonagall to show us her Animagus form. She complied, then asked me to show my form, since she kept up with school rumors. I replied, "Which one?" She was shocked, as my friends were. I showed four forms, then asked whether they would help my cause, which I then explained.  
  
I sprawled myself across the bathroom floor. Everything was stupid. I heard random banging noises and moaning. "Get a room," I screamed. The banging still proceeded. The screams turned into a shrill weep. "Settle down!" It continued. Frustratingly, I pried open the door. A translucent face turned back at me. Why, it was Moaning Myrtle. "Sorry," I grumbled. I miserably left and slammed the door behind me. I found a hidden and eerie place. No one thought of doing it here. The air was heavy and damp, and a bizarre odor filled the room. The closet door flung open with such a force. Darn it! The room grew cold and I shivered. "Oooohhh..." A depressed voice groaned. Startled, I twisted myself around. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" For a moment, the voice did. I felt warm liquid pouring down the back of my neck, and it felt good. But what was it? I looked behind me. A dog? The dog put its leg back down. I finally realized as I screamed. Dog urine! I watched the dog morph into Lord Voldemort. I thought he was dead... "Aaaahhhhh!" I screamed, awakened by the horrific vision inside my head. "Kirsten, are you all right?" questioned Professor McGonagall, her voice filled with concern. "You fell to the ground and started to twitch. It looks as if you've had a seizure. You need to go to Madame Pomfrey." "No, no!" I cried, realizing what had happened. "I think I had a prediction of some kind. I had a dream about Moaning Myrtle and her lover and Voldemort-" Gasps shot up from the people in the room. I continued. "And Voldemort peeing on my head," I finished. "Why would he do that?" "His real name is Visser 3," I began. " His human form is Lord Voldemort. He had Tom Riddle murdered after he had acquired him. Now I need to know- would you like to join me, Chelsea and Tory? Being a witch will only help you in the fight." They said that they would decide and tell me within twenty-four hours. McGonagall was still shocked from the morphing and dream. Faintly, she mentioned that she would have to tell the headmaster. "No," I said, firmness filling my voice. "Haven't you been listening to me? You will not tell Dumbledore," I directed at McGonagall. "It's too much of a security risk. He could be one of them." "Now, Kirsten, I must insist-" "No," I answered flatly. "You have to listen to me now. This is more than you comprehend. This is a war. And Tori and Chelsea, I need your decision now. Are you in or out?" "I, uh-," Tory hesitated. "Uh..." She continued to ponder back and forth. "Duh.." I impatiently rolled my eyes. "We'll do it," Chelsea mindlessly decided without a clue. "Now what are we to do?" she asked. Her head was as thick as a ripe melon. "You boob! What did I just complete telling you?" Stupefied, she stared back at me, gazing at me strangely. "What?!?" I vented, spit spraying from my mouth. Like a mentally challenged vegetable that she was, she sheepishly giggled and shrugged. Then Tory leaned across and whispered something into her fleshy ear. The stupid grin was wiped off her face as she listened. "You are using the bloody Dark Arts, aren't you?!" "No, you incompetent fools! This is alien technology!" Tory and Chelsea exchanged frantic looks for a moment and gasped in terror. "Well, we're not sure," Chelsea stammered. "Yeah, we'll think about it though!" Tory droned and quickly made an exit. The ultimate betrayal. "Let's get away from this freak," Chelsea whispered, terrified as she proceeded toward the door with Tory. "Yeah, and besides, I have cheerleading practice for the Quidditch game coming up. I don't have time for that dork," Tory went on. "Dork, eh? I'll show them a real dork. At the Quidditch game, they'll be running for their lives." I threw my head back with a malicious laugh. I proceeded to my bunk and fell asleep without dinner, feeling like I was the king of the bloody world! The following morning I woke to the breezy cool air as the sweet smell of success tickled my nostrils. I inhaled for a long moment then exhaled. What a fine day it was! I was even ready to snare my Common Ingredients report in Potions class. What a perfect day! When Potions class neared, I took a seat far from my two ex-best friends, Tory and Chelsea. They were whispering and giggling amongst themselves, but, ah, what did I care? They wouldn't be doing so by the end of the day. I thought more and more of the plan. I looked at them and smiled. They laughed more. 


End file.
